


宴会的意外收获

by bamboos



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, 我也不知道这篇到底有没有plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboos/pseuds/bamboos
Summary: A!指挥官xO!洛根，宴会意外发情的故事，一个工具人按摩棒逐渐决定放飞自我的旅途。奇怪的二设ABO，不能接受请不要进入
Relationships: Logan Thackeray/Player Character (Guild Wars)
Kudos: 5





	宴会的意外收获

**Author's Note:**

> · ABO，有很多奇怪二设和魔改的ABO，三种性别正常情况下在体能上比较平等，但此处不搞O权，只为写肉。  
> · 二设AO信息素的味道不是某种具体的气味而更近似于某种意象，用独立的感觉器官感知。  
> · 单纯为了搞搞洛根，放飞自我，人物OOC，为车服务
> 
> ↑请确定能接受以上全部

这是洛根伤愈之后第一次参加宴会。

多里克湖那边的战事还未完全平息，神佑之城却已经歌舞升平——贵族和政治很多时候令人厌恶。但即使洛根看不惯，他有时也不得不屈从这种规则。他躲在酒会的一个角落，心不在焉地敷衍应付着过来搭讪的末流小贵族们（那些有名有姓的贵族多半都知道在这时候跟他搭话得不到什么好脸色），随手接过别人递过来的酒，将自己的心烦意乱归因于眼前令人气闷的奢华与虚伪。

因此当他真正觉察到事情不对的时候，已经太迟了。

他后颈的腺体开始刺痛。

一开始洛根以为那是僵硬的礼服后领摩挲造成的不适，当他发现疼痛愈演愈烈已经无法忽视的时候，身边已经有一丝信息素悄然泄漏出来，幸好他身边人少，尚未有人觉察。洛根脸一黑，抬手用力按住自己的后颈，将信息素往回收。

……收得很难。

他在墨德摩斯藤荚里受的伤同样损伤到腺体，感知和控制信息素的能力都有所减弱。眼下强行收敛，整个腺体好像被无数钢针戳刺。这样的疼痛洛根尚可忍耐，但他心里知道，这种强行收敛持续不了多久。他环顾四周，试图寻找一个帮手。

目之所及看不见阿妮丝，珍娜女王则被他第一个排除；这场宴会上没有命运之刃的战友；指挥官被热情的人群所包围……洛根盘算着自己该怎样悄悄离场的时候，裤管被拽了一下：指挥官的幼龄猎犬撞了撞他的腿，嗅闻着他身上的气味。

洛根宛如抓到救命稻草。

“能把你的主人带过来吗？”他装作摸狗，弯腰悄声问它，因它在战场上的聪敏而心中怀抱一线希望。猎犬没有让他失望，它悄悄溜走几步，而后奔向指挥官，猛然跃起，跳到桌面上，打翻了红酒杯、勾花了一位女士的裙摆，一时场面大乱。指挥官在混乱中悄悄抽身，借助厚实的绣花落地大窗帘一路潜行，最后来到洛根身边，朝他望了一眼就立刻明白过来，伸手把他拉到露台的窗帘后。

“怎么回事？”他直切要害地问，“是伤？是药？”

洛根用力压着后颈，咬着牙摇头：“我受伤后没有遇到过突然发情的状况——”

“你喝过别人给你递的酒吗？是谁给你的？”

洛根隐隐感到不妙。“喝过——有好几个人，我没记住……”

指挥官有一瞬间看起来想要骂人。但他迅速克制住自己，捏着眉心叹了口气：“算了，眼下要紧。”

眼下的确很要紧，因为短短几分钟里，洛根已经几乎抑制不住自己的信息素了。冬日阳光的味道顺着他的身周往外飘，含着冷色调的虚假的明亮，是被外力诱导发情时信息素常见的矛盾状态。指挥官伸手把他的手拿开，转而倾身向前，以自己的嘴唇覆上洛根后颈腺体。“不能让任何人觉察到你发情期，忍一忍吧。”

突如其来的剧痛让洛根眼前一黑。

浓度极高的强大信息素像一把刀一样猛然扎进他的腺体又猛然抽离，转瞬之间一个紧急标记已经成型，把他的信息素严密地封锁在体内。对于正常人来说紧急标记也会相当不适，到了重伤初愈的洛根这里，这个过程要难熬百倍——幸好他的承受能力比普通人也强得多，才没有直接双腿一软跪在地上。缓了几秒之后他喘着粗气、流着冷汗重新睁开眼，指挥官双手绕过他的腋下环抱着他，确定他能够自己站稳后松开手，不知道从哪儿掏出两个小盒子，递给他一个。

“这是什么？”洛根问。

“密语教团工具，让人暂时隐形。准备好，我们要直接穿过门口。三、二、一——”

他一只手牢牢地牵住洛根的手，右手单手抖开盒子往洛根头上一撒，而后以变魔术一般的速度接过他手中的盒子，再朝着自己头顶一撒。教团神奇的小工具提供不到十秒的隐身，这几秒钟他们迅速绕过人群，穿过大门，来到外面走廊。趁着上酒的侍者尚未出现，第三第四个小盒子又让他们在世界上消失了片刻，指挥官拽着他几乎在走廊上小跑起来，他们找到一扇门，指挥官猛然将门推开，把洛根推进去，而后反手将门上的一个什么机关扭动了一下，关门落锁。

他做完这一切，回过身来，洛根已经跪坐在房间的地毯上了。

指挥官疾步走过去，跪倒在他身边，急急将手伸向洛根的后颈。洛根抬手抓住了指挥官的手，他痛得冷汗打湿了额发，但目光非常清醒。“为什么不能让别人知道我发情？”他问。

场面短暂地僵持了几秒。“我先把紧急标记解除掉。”几秒后指挥官垂下目光，低声回答。

他的语气放得很软，像是在哄孩子，带着安抚和服软的意味。洛根松开手，让指挥官温热的手指抚摸过他被冷汗浸透的后颈。信息素的味道随之在房间里弥散开来。

洛根的信息素是光。眼下他周围笼罩的味道是严冬雪原反射出的寒光，冰冷而严酷。“之前应当从来没有人对你提过，因为你不需要——过去没有人敢对你下手。”指挥官说，“但很多年以来，除了你之外，能参加这场宴会的Omega就只有附庸和玩物。因此宴会有个不成文的规矩：只要一个Omega在宴会上发情，就可以被人争抢。”

他一边说着一边把洛根架起来坐在床上，好像要借动作来消解一点话语中的残酷意味，但洛根并没有被安慰到，他难以置信地盯着指挥官：“什么意思——被人争抢？”

“字面意思。但是任何人都有权从宴会上带走一个发情的Omega，和他……共度一夜。如果Omega不愿意，事后也没有申诉的权利。”指挥官说，“当我第一次进入这个宴会的时候，阿妮丝是这样告诉我的。”

“疯了。”洛根高声说着，坐直了身子，“这样野蛮的、荒谬的——这种暴行——”

他就要站起来，但是指挥官用手抵住他的肩膀，轻而易举地将他推了回去。

“冷静一下，洛根。”他说，声音仍旧柔和而平稳，“我第一次听到这个规矩，和你是一样的感受。我们可以之后再讨论这个问题，如果你想的话，我们也可以之后再想办法解决这件事情。但是首先，洛根，我记得你的医师说过，你绝对不能在发情期中途再服用抑制剂了，对吗？”

“……是。”洛根不情不愿地承认。他的信息素紊乱已经达到一个很危险的程度，如果再违背医嘱乱用抑制剂，造成的后果是他也难以承担的。

“那么，你有什么指定的、眼下就在神佑之城内的目标，或者你就用我凑合一下？”指挥官问，他抬起手腕来，慢慢地解开了衬衫袖口的扣子。

契约团指挥官的第二性别在很多人眼中是个谜。许多契约团士兵坚持认为他是个Beta，因为有不少人目睹过指挥官面不改色地将一个发情期的Omega士兵扛在肩头，送到契约团医师那里去打针，那个Omega的信息素十米之外都能闻到，而指挥官的信息素不见丝毫踪影，冷静程度令很多Beta都望尘莫及。但他也可以拎着巨剑在山洞里干翻一大群有他两倍高的卓玛爪牙，气势令契约团最强的Alpha都只能俯首。他也可以温声细语地哄劝离家出走后被狼群逼到树顶的小孩子，在场的修会学者发誓她闻到指挥官的信息素像是春天的溪流，温柔得只有Omega才可能有。指挥官对以上一切猜测笑而不语，保持沉默。

但他的旧识如洛根知道，指挥官是个Alpha。一个控制力和实力同样强大的Alpha。

……他在整个神佑之城里的确没有更好的选择了。

“你。”他说，低下头去，避开指挥官的目光。余光里他瞥见指挥官干脆利落地扯下手套。没有答复，但房间里仿佛开始氤氲起水气。

指挥官的信息素是水。最强大的Alpha才会有这样宽泛而多变的信息素，从海洋到春雨都可以模拟。眼下在房间里漾开的是池塘，平缓的水流包裹着他们，指挥官一边放出信息素一边利索地解领结、衣扣、鞋带、很快一整套的礼服都平平展展地挂在椅背上。洛根也试图去脱自己的衣服，他勉强踢掉了脚上的皮靴，抖着手去解开礼服外套衣扣的时候就不得不被迫停下，皱着眉用力按住自己的腺体。

他的信息素更加白得发冷，尽管被指挥官的信息素温和地包裹着，但两者并没有像正常该发生的那样互相渗透、互相影响。这显然不是正常的发情期，墨德摩斯留下的旧伤和不知名的药物一同扰乱了他的激素分泌，眼下洛根尽管全身发软无力，却尚未被情欲裹挟，他的身体也不像正常的发情期那样发热，反而手脚都越来越冷。指挥官很快也意识到不对，他皱着眉凑上前来，一只手按住肩头、一只手托起洛根的下巴，给了他一个吻。

和一个发情期的Omega同处一室，再怎样自制的Alpha也免不了有反应，他的体温已经明显地升高，双唇触到洛根的唇好像一团火落在他的唇上。洛根下意识地张开嘴，指挥官的舌头顺势而入，吸吮他的唇瓣，挑逗他的舌头，舔舐他的牙齿，一缕暖意就从唇舌间落下，好像吞咽一口热水。这一吻极长，唇舌搅动发出啧啧的水声，隔一段时间指挥官稍微后撤，让两人都喘一口气，但也只来得及换一口气，紧跟着那双嘴唇就再次将他捕捉。

忽然洛根手腕上也感到一环灼热，好像火炭烙上手腕，是指挥官的手指潜入手套与袖口之间的缝隙，与手腕上裸露的皮肤相触，将他无意识间挡在胸口的手臂牵开放到身侧。另一只手解开了洛根最后的一个扣子，指挥官一边热吻他一边脱掉他的礼服外套，燕尾服的下摆被他坐住，扯不出来，索性直接往床上一丢。跟着是衬衫，同样被丢到床边，炙热的手指从此可以直接在他的躯体上游走，洛根为这强烈的温度对比而几乎战栗。在他分心的时候指挥官把他掀起来压倒在床上，拽下他的裤子，丢到地上——他显然也稍微有点失控，用的力道有点大，洛根的腿被别了一下，但在此情此景他完全顾不得腿上的那一点点疼痛，他被指挥官吻得有点晕头转向，仰面倒在床上喘息，并感到发情期所应有的发热似乎终于从双唇开始被点燃，使他从刀割般的痛楚中暂时分心。

指挥官示意他将双腿也挪到床上，他本人爬上床，分开腿跪坐在洛根身上，左手抚摸过洛根的胸膛，右手去探洛根的下体。洛根下意识地合起腿，将那只手刚好夹在了大腿中间，手上的茧子摩擦着腿根的皮肤。他迟来地想起此时的处境，又迟疑着打开腿。腿根的体温相对高一些，和指挥官的手指却还是显得冷。先前的长吻打破了他信息素的防线，Alpha的信息素从缝隙里慢慢渗进来，终于将发情期慢慢导上正轨，因此指挥官的手指摸到了潮湿的液体。但当指尖试探着往穴口探入的时候，洛根还是忍不住咬住了嘴唇。

于他自己这都几乎是无意识的动作，但指挥官注意到了——他当真是个过于尽责的Alpha。他暂停了动作，用另一只手拆下了原本在洛根胸前别着的胸花，三两下去掉别针，将那一团缎带递到了洛根的嘴边。

“咬住它。”他说，语气中添加了一点命令的意味，是一个Alpha在同Omega说话的态度。洛根抬眼望他，指挥官对他一挑眉。

“如果真的需要，你可以吐出来叫停。其他情况下，咬住它，不要掉了。”

强制克制的冷静底下溢出Alpha天性自带的掌控欲，让这句话带上指挥官并未出口的潜台词——倘若掉了便会有惩罚。本能使洛根顺服地张口咬住绢花，指挥官满意地点点头，伸手继续去探洛根的后穴，轻松地将一根手指整根没入。

洛根伸手去抓他，才发现自己全身上下，唯独白手套没有被脱掉——手套是高档的绸缎作面料，像水流一样顺滑，指挥官的肩头已经被汗水打湿，他握不住，手指直打滑，攀抓到一半又狼狈地滑落下来，最后放弃了，十指没入床单里，虚无地抓住床垫和无辜的外衣。下半身指挥官的一根手指出出入入，吞吞吐吐，摸索着他的肠壁，很快又加了第二根，第三根。池塘已经变成了湖泊，深邃辽阔，也不再那样平静无波，湖水拍打着他，企图融化夜色下的雪光。

或许是真的可以融化。洛根被以往的战友和晚辈压在身下，被吞没在湖水和雪地里，但身体却忠实地逐渐热起来。早该出现的生理反应姗姗来迟，指挥官的手指慢慢带出水声，腺体的疼痛也逐渐消隐，代之以体内逐渐升腾起的空虚感。他紧紧抓住床单，被挺腰迎合的生理冲动和残余的理智与自尊心撕裂，僵在原地，手足无措。

但紧跟着这个博弈的僵局就被打破了——指挥官的手指擦过了某一点。

洛根发出一声又长又软的变了调的呻吟，语调之甜腻让他自己在反应过来之后都立刻满脸通红。突如其来的快感让他一时间理智断片，再清醒过来的时候指挥官已经一只手握住他的腰，将他朝自己拉近。

然后他的手指再一次地，用了更多力气，压了压那个地方。

洛根在他身下发出了两个人恐怕都从没想象过的声音，他发着抖、喘着气、扭动着身体，不知道是要迎合还是逃避。后穴里涌出透明的又滑又腻的液体，把指挥官的右手打得透湿。指挥官加进去了第四根手指，但这时候已经不太需要再扩张了：发情期的Omega向他敞开了远比往常柔软的身体。他抽回手来，随意撸动了几下自己早已经挺立的性器，将满手天然的润滑抹在上面。洛根因为突如其来的空虚而急切地睁开眼望向他，炽天使队长的脸上还带着一点羞涩、耻辱和不情愿的味道，一只手却已经向他伸过来，雪白的手套无助地在他的肩上打滑，滑到小臂，最后垂落下去握住指挥官撑住床垫的左手手腕，不知道算是一个Omega在对面前的Alpha求救，还是洛根在对自己的好友求援，还是兼而有之。指挥官放任他握住自己，抬起右手用手臂粗鲁地抹了一把脸上的汗。

“如果你要喊停，要找别人，”他的声音嘶哑，“这是最后一次机会。”

洛根含着绸花望着他，胸膛剧烈起伏着，花朵全被汗水和唾液打湿了，一半已经从他的口中垂落，留出一点空隙让他大口喘息。如果他想，这个姿势应当很容易就将花吐出口来，但洛根没有动弹。

指挥官勉强等待了三秒钟，然后他将性器对准了洛根的后穴，插了进去。

洛根猛然一挺腰，几乎像是一个要跳起来逃跑的动作，被早有准备的指挥官双手按住。他抓住洛根仍旧带了点凉意的肩膀，调整了一下姿势，不再跪坐着，而将半个身子向前倾过去，几乎覆压在洛根的身上，大片的肌肤相贴，湖上掀起风浪，像一个不太完整的拥抱。他就着这个姿势停顿了一下——显然炽天使队长是一个不常有性经验的人，他的后穴很紧，但在发情期中烧得火热，指挥官的性器一口气长驱直入，几乎是将人劈开，洛根的肠壁紧紧地包裹着他，显然没办法立刻适应这个尺寸，而指挥官用尽了一个最优秀的Alpha这辈子所具备的全部自制力，停下来等了等洛根。

不管修会研制出多少针对发情期的药物，性交永远是AO交流最直接也最有效的途径。指挥官在这一整个晚上头一次感觉到了被洛根的信息素包围的感觉——比起雪光开始更像灯光，逐渐染上一点暖色调，因过高的信息素浓度显得明亮。但还远远不够：理想状态下两人的信息素应该是交融的，哪怕有距离，顶多也是湖面上渔船灯火那样近——现在还太远了，仍是个很挑战Alpha控制欲的距离。

于是指挥官的停顿也只有那么短暂的片刻。他缓慢但坚决地抽出性器，再一次狠狠贯入。龟头擦过洛根的敏感点，使他的惊呼在半路转调为一声软绵绵的呻吟。他的左手压住洛根的肩膀，右手握住他的膝盖，在洛根的身体里抽插起来，像一柄钝剑刺进他的肉体。洛根的身体随着他的力道起伏，随着身下的床垫而抖颤，湿淋淋的绢花在某一次起伏时掉到一边，在他唇边留下一道长长的水迹。“等、停一下……”他含糊不清地说，有时说到一半，又将后面的话吞回去，似乎还记得这是一场他自己同意过的性爱。“慢一点……”

指挥官并没有慢一点，只是手指收得更紧，在他的手臂和腿上留下红色的印痕。两个人的额头都湿漉漉的，汗水滴在床单上，信息素的浓度一路飙升，以至于如果洛根的信息素能够化做实体，此时屋内的两人恐怕都无法睁开眼睛。而指挥官喘息着，咬紧牙齿，将他的腿架到肩头，腰部都悬在空中。他用力操进穴口，带出啧啧的水声，龟头前段顶到了微微张开的生殖腔入口。

洛根头一次感知到指挥官完全放开信息素的样子。汹涌的海水淹没了他。

他沉入大海。从未被触碰的生殖腔口传来一丝痛楚，这本应该是令人恐惧的事情，但海水在四面八方托着他，令他感到窒息的同时，也消解了他的不安。他知道海面上有狂风暴雨，而他在海水中下沉，逐渐落入安全的深海，那暴风雨并不向着他而来。

他沉没在情欲中，盲目地伸手向海面，捞到指挥官的胸口，再次乱抓的时候被指挥官接住，十指相扣，在床单上牢牢按住，像是按住一只不安分的猫。被汗水和泪水模糊的视线中他看见指挥官身上一道道的红痕，却不记得自己是什么时候抓的。“指挥官……”他用嘶哑的声音叫身上的Alpha，扬起头来，向他露出脖颈和喉结。

指挥官的性器几乎同时在他体内膨胀起来，他在最后一刻抽出来，在体外成结，膨大的性器仓促地擦过洛根挺立的阴茎。洛根早已被他操熟，仅凭这样的摩擦就高潮了，两个人的精液喷溅在小腹上，白色的液体混合在一起缓缓滑落。指挥官慢慢放下他的腿，把他放在床上，自己侧身倒在他身边。

他们都在剧烈喘息着，床单被汗水打湿一大片，身边的人体温都过于炙热，这样环抱着躺在一起并不是一个最舒服的姿势。这些不适多少帮助指挥官找回一点自制力，他躺了几十秒后深吸一口气，从床上爬起来，赤着身从衣服堆里翻拣出一个小瓶，绕着房间喷了一整圈的密语教团特制信息素中和剂——因为这些房间经常需要做一些不可描述的事情，密封性向来非常好，眼下一对顶级的Omega和Alpha信息素全开了一轮，房间里的信息素浓度已经到了不宜正常人生存的地步。因此他用光了一整瓶中和剂，然后按住自己的后颈稍微收了点信息素——若不是他来宴会前刚嗑掉一片抑制剂，怕不是现在已经被带得同步发情了。

做完这些统共用去大约三分钟。指挥官自己按住自己冷静了一会儿，而后回头去看洛根。这位浑身赤裸的炽天使队长似乎还没有从先前快感的漩涡中清醒过来，他在床上翻了个身，将脸埋进枕头里，光裸的脊背和臀部坦露出来，大腿根部还可以看到一点冷掉的白浊液体的痕迹。他背上不少深深浅浅的旧伤疤，这让他肩头青紫的指印不那么明显，但是同时又给人一种他被这场情事折腾得过于凄惨的错觉。

指挥官陡然觉得收敛信息素变得格外困难。

整个神佑之城没有人不知道洛根是个Omega。尽管没人敢打他的主意，但哪个青少年没在半夜里偷偷幻想过把炽天使队长压在身下的场面？指挥官并不例外。这些年少时的春梦本已在接触真人后被他本着相互尊重的心态尽数收敛，却在这一刻卷土重来。

他的海洋上有光，两个人的信息素已经交叠成海面上的波光，此时他可以给洛根作出临时标记：只要咬破他的腺体，就可以建立起一个完整的临时标记，这次发情期也会顺理成章地结束。可是指挥官突然不想这样做。

整个神佑之城的白月光赤身裸体趴在他面前，已经给出过自己的许可。Omega的发情期使不应期缩短，此刻他已经扭动着腰，小幅度地摩擦着床单。往日出鞘的利剑在他面前化成细铁索般柔软，哪个Alpha能抵抗得住？

哪个都不可能。

-

他爬上床，再一次压住了洛根。洛根小幅度地挣动了一下，偏过头来试图仰脸看他，指挥官俯下身去，主动将自己的脸凑到他的视线所及之处。他拎起那个掉落的胸花，在洛根的脸颊上轻轻拍了拍，留下一片濡湿的痕迹。

“我说了，不许把它掉出来。”他的语气轻快而不容置疑，“现在，来接受你的惩罚。”

没等洛根说话，他直起身来，再一次分开了洛根的双腿。

洛根似乎仍旧陷在情爱后的恍惚之中，对这个理由他并没有什么辩驳，顺利地接受了。指挥官分开他双腿的动作没有受到任何阻碍，他将手指再一次探进去，湿润柔软、已经放松下来的肉穴轻松地接纳了他的手指，仿佛顺从着本能将那两根手指吸进去。洛根甚至小幅度地挺了挺腰，不得章法地胡乱磨蹭着他的指头。

指挥官迅速地再次硬了。

他将那两根指头留在里面，慢悠悠地摸索着、揉弄着，有些使坏地故意轻轻放过敏感点，只在周围轻轻地划过。他俯下身，将自己的胸膛压在洛根湿漉漉的后背上，用舌头轻轻舔舐着后颈的腺体。

洛根的呼吸陡然粗重起来。

这种姿态必然带给Omega格外的压迫感，但在AO交合的性爱之中，信息素的压迫感和性兴奋是难舍难割的。况且洛根是个强大的Omega，这样的舔舐尚不足以让他感到被压制——他只是喘息着，转过脸来，有些朦胧的双眼向上望着，想要回头去寻找身上的Alpha。

指挥官用自己的身体压着他，不让他翻过身来。他的舌头在后颈反复舔舐，两根指头在后穴进进出出、戳戳按按，很快让洛根在他的身下软成一滩，急切地在他身上磨蹭着，像是一只没有被搔到痒处的猫。那时他的双唇才慢慢移向耳畔，舔舐洛根早已红透的耳垂，用门牙轻轻地叼住它刮一刮。他从耳侧吻到下颌，亲吻他的下颌，偏着头、肩膀抵在床单上亲吻他的喉结，亲吻他的脸颊，最后终于寻得双唇。洛根的双唇像烛光一样灼热而柔软，指挥官放出信息素，让海水将这海底的浮灯包裹。他的手由下而上划过洛根的脊背，描摹他的疤痕，抚摸他的肩胛骨，又从腋下绕过，揉捏他的乳头，用干净整齐的短指甲轻轻剐蹭。限于体位，他只能玩弄一侧的乳头，这令身下的洛根很快不耐起来，他反手摸索着，用手指去抓指挥官的大腿，用左肩顶弄指挥官的胸口，尝试着要翻身。指挥官偏偏压住他，看他在床单上蹭来蹭去，把织物和他自己的衬衫搞成一团糟。“你要干什么？”他低声在洛根耳边问。

深陷于情欲的炽天使队长的吐字都含糊不清、软绵绵的，“快点、给我……”

“给你什么？”指挥官偏要继续发问，并且在同时，他游走在洛根后穴的手指终于找到了敏感点，隔着肠壁，轻轻地碾按了一下他的前列腺。

洛根发出一声惊喘，紧跟着随着指挥官不断的揉按，这声惊喘又变成一声长长的呻吟。最后他再次开口时，已经只能吐出破碎的词，“进来……快一点、进来……”

“求我？”指挥官问。

洛根一时没有答话，无法分辨他是不愿开口，还是短暂地丧失了组织语言的能力。但指挥官并没有强要为难他，他收回手来，稍微直起身，推着洛根的肩膀帮他翻了个身，于是洛根如愿以偿地再一次仰面躺在指挥官身下。他双腿张开，小腿主动地缠上了指挥官的腰，但指挥官反倒没有像第一次那样干脆地长驱直入。

他低下头去，先给予洛根一个深吻，直吻到两个人都头晕目眩、气喘吁吁，双手不知在何时抱紧彼此，缠绕在对方的肩背之间。而后指挥官稍微往上面移了移，两个吻落在洛根湿漉漉的眼睛上，舌尖轻轻舔去溢出眼睑的一点泪。双方的身体都早为情潮完全做好准备，这一次的吻不再为了前戏——就只是吻。

洛根挺立的性器抵在他的小腹上。他从洛根的肩上抽离一只手，伸下去照料着那根性器，直到洛根难耐地主动挺起身来，主动寻求着他，他才慢慢沉下身去，再一次贯穿了洛根。

这一次他们做得很温柔，已经经历过一轮的身体放松而柔软，顺利地接纳了他的阴茎，仍旧有一点紧，但不再是头一回的不适，只有恰到好处的契合。指挥官抽出来一点，浅浅地抽插，每一次进出的途中都确保龟头戳到敏感点，他享受着洛根在他身下被逼出哭腔，周围的信息素却越来越亮、越来越暖——不再是灯火、不再是波光，在海面上，朝霞的颜色正在升起。

这才是洛根。炽天使队长理应是太阳。

他吻掉洛根的眼泪，吻吻他的额头，舔舐他的锁骨，慢慢将阴茎送得越来越深、越来越重。洛根在他的身下配合着挺起腰，发出破碎而欢愉的声音，一开始还有词句，让他快一点、慢一点，慢慢地就只剩下喘息和呻吟，各种无法辨认的含糊的音节。

他的身体是热的、暖的，脸颊一直红到脖子，胸口的两粒乳珠周围也被玩弄得泛起红色，他的信息素也逐渐过渡到暖色，像他此刻的身体一样，是一种暧昧的充满情欲的红色调。他套弄着洛根的性器，将对方再一次送上高潮，然后自己拔出来，在洛根的大腿根处摩擦着达到高潮，第二次在体外成结。洛根似乎完全没有注意到他的精液溅了自己一腿，他正向后扬起头来，发出极乐的、仿佛濒死般的喘息，眼泪、汗水和唾液混杂在一起，将他的脸颊连带鬓边的头发全都打湿了。这一次他没叫出指挥官的名字——指挥官很怀疑他此刻是否还能认知到身上的Alpha是谁。

但他却感到满足。毕竟第一次是属于Alpha和Omega的生物本能的，而这一次，才是属于指挥官自己的。

他从洛根的身上爬下来，翻倒在他身边，托着他的脖子，将后颈露出，再一次覆上双唇，印下一吻。在那一吻上，他露出牙齿，轻轻咬破皮肤。

一个临时标记落下来。指挥官伸出手臂，拥抱了怀里的、海上初升的太阳。


End file.
